euphoriafandomcom-20200213-history
Stuntin' Like My Daddy
Stuntin' Like My Daddy is the second episode of the first season of Euphoria, and the second episode of the series overall. It was released on June 23, 2019 on HBO. :For the episode transcript, see here. Synopsis On the first day of school, Rue's excited about her new friend Jules, but struggles to put the past behind her and gets herself into trouble at Fezco's. Nate becomes obsessed with Maddy's hookup, Tyler, while trying to get back together with her. Kat finds out a video of her has surfaced online. McKay takes the stress of college out on Cassie. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD We begin by seeing a little boy watching his Dad’s homemade porn movies. This little boy slowly becomes driven to perfect his body, growing up to become the jock we met in the pilot episode, Nate. With a fair amount of male frontal nudity, we see his college football life and blossoming relationship with Maddy over a slickly produced montage piece. The episode then cut back to see Rue and Jules begin to hit it off together. As school picks up again after the Summer, Rue is forced up on stage to talk about what she’s been up to during the break. The break she spent predominantly in rehab. After fumbling her words a little, she picks out one memory that starts well enough – singing a song in a car – which quickly devolves into a drug fueled, angry outburst at home over the words of Bobby Womack’s ‘Fly Me To The Moon’. Kat then receives a text that causes her chest to tighten. It turns out when she lost her virginity, it was recorded and put up for the world to see. She confronts the boys who uploaded it, threatening to go to the police given she’s still a minor so the story is then changed. This leads Kat into the Principal’s office where he ask her if she’s the girl from the videos. She accuses him of body shaming which makes him back pedal and promise to do everything in his power to find the culprit. Nate, meanwhile, tries to patch things up with Maddy, offering to take her out on a date while Jules and Rue grow closer together. However, things get heavy when Fez invites a dangerous man called Mouse into the house while Rue is there scoring drugs. With a gun stuffed down the side of the sofa, Fez watches cautiously as the man offers her Fentanyl; a powerful, quick-hitting drug. Things get pretty intense and the room silences to a hush as they await what Rue will do next. She prays to the heavens above to let her survive and she takes the drug. On the war path, Nate heads to the house of Tyler, the guy who slept with Maddy, and accuses him of raping a minor. Nate threatens him, telling him to get on his knees before beating him repeatedly in a bid to beat a confession out of him. Crying and whimpering, the boy refuses to admit to it. After beating him to a pulp, Nate casually helps himself to a shower before putting his clothes back on and heading to Maddy’s where he taunts her. After screwing her in an alleyway, he gives Maddie a present – an unflattering pink dress. Meanwhile, Rue begins to black out and, without the money to pay for her high, Mouse looks to take advantage of her until Fez steps in to pay. Unfortunately, he charges him double; a small price to pay than allowing Rue to being screwed over. After Mouse leaves, Rue takes a turn for the worst, prompting Jules to help Fez drive her to her place where she engages in a conversation with ShyGuy118 over text. Here, we find out it's really Nate, who tells Jules his name is Tyler. Credits Cast Starring * Zendaya as Rue Bennett * Maude Apatow as Lexi Howard * Angus Cloud as Fezco * Eric Dane as Cal Jacobs * Alexa Demie as Maddy Perez * Jacob Elordi as Nate Jacobs * Barbie Ferreira as Kat Hernandez * Nika King as Leslie Bennett * Storm Reid as Gia Bennett * Hunter Schafer as Jules Vaughn * Algee Smith as Chris McKay * Sydney Sweeney as Cassie Howard Guest Starring * Alanna Ubach as Suze * Austin Abrams as Ethan * Keean Johnson as Daniel * Colman Domingo as Ali * Paula Marshall as Marsha * Zak Steiner as Aaron * Lukas Gage as Tyler * John Ales as David * Mercedes Colon as Kat's Mom * Jeremiah Birkett as Principal Hayes * Tyler Chase as Custer Co-Starring * Tyler Timmons as Troy * Tristan Timmons as Roy * Javon Walton as Ashtray * Sophia Rose Wilson as BB * Meeko as Mouse * Bruce Wexler as Robert * Nolan Bateman as Wes * Gabriel Golub as Young Nate * Greg Bryan as Coach * Denny McAuliffe as Jean Cut-Offs * Tom Clark as Biology Teacher * Terry Walters as Mrs. Applegate * Marsha Gambles as Miss Marsha * Elsa Marquez as Paramedic * Meagan Campbell as Nurse * Kimberly Christian as Police Officer * Chaz Kao as Jack Rose * Charli Wappet and Heather Ann Gottlieb as Classmates * Jojo Tua as Another Classmate * Alyssa Esposito as Clerk * Jared Day as Phillip * Jean-Luc "Ella" Michelena as Ella * Brynda Mattox as Fezco's Grandmother * Natalie Mars, Korra Del Rio, Kayleigh Coxx, and Lianna Lawson as Motel Hook Ups Quotes Trivia * While in her bedroom, Jules can be heard watching the tenth episode of Puella Magi Madoka Magica, "I Won't Rely on Anyone Anymore". The scene she was watching can be viewed here. Multimedia Soundtrack Gallery |-|Videos= Euphoria season 1 episode 2 preview (hbo) Euphoria unfiltered jacob elordi on nate (hbo) Euphoria the pep rally (season 1 episode 2 clip) HBO Euphoria rue and jules go biking (season 1 episode 2 clip) HBO |-|Images= Euphoria screenshot S1Ep2 Stuntin Like My Daddy-001.jpg Euphoria screenshot S1Ep2 Stuntin Like My Daddy-002.jpg Euphoria screenshot S1Ep2 Stuntin Like My Daddy-003.jpg Euphoria screenshot S1Ep2 Stuntin Like My Daddy-004.jpg Euphoria screenshot S1Ep2 Stuntin Like My Daddy-005.jpg Euphoria screenshot S1Ep2 Stuntin Like My Daddy-006.jpg Euphoria screenshot S1Ep2 Stuntin Like My Daddy-007.jpg Euphoria screenshot S1Ep2 Stuntin Like My Daddy-008.jpg Euphoria screenshot S1Ep2 Stuntin Like My Daddy-009.jpg Euphoria screenshot S1Ep2 Stuntin Like My Daddy-010.jpg Euphoria screenshot S1Ep2 Stuntin Like My Daddy-011.jpg Euphoria screenshot S1Ep2 Stuntin Like My Daddy-012.jpg Euphoria screenshot S1Ep2 Stuntin Like My Daddy-013.jpg Euphoria screenshot S1Ep2 Stuntin Like My Daddy-014.jpg Euphoria screenshot S1Ep2 Stuntin Like My Daddy-015.jpg Euphoria screenshot S1Ep2 Stuntin Like My Daddy-016.jpg Euphoria screenshot S1Ep2 Stuntin Like My Daddy-017.jpg Euphoria screenshot S1Ep2 Stuntin Like My Daddy-018.jpg Euphoria screenshot S1Ep2 Stuntin Like My Daddy-019.jpg Euphoria screenshot S1Ep2 Stuntin Like My Daddy-020.jpg Euphoria screenshot S1Ep2 Stuntin Like My Daddy-021.jpg Euphoria screenshot S1Ep2 Stuntin Like My Daddy-022.jpg Euphoria screenshot S1Ep2 Stuntin Like My Daddy-023.jpg Euphoria screenshot S1Ep2 Stuntin Like My Daddy-024.jpg Euphoria screenshot S1Ep2 Stuntin Like My Daddy-025.jpg Euphoria screenshot S1Ep2 Stuntin Like My Daddy-026.jpg Euphoria screenshot S1Ep2 Stuntin Like My Daddy-027.jpg Euphoria screenshot S1Ep2 Stuntin Like My Daddy-028.jpg Euphoria screenshot S1Ep2 Stuntin Like My Daddy-029.jpg Euphoria screenshot S1Ep2 Stuntin Like My Daddy-030.jpg Euphoria screenshot S1Ep2 Stuntin Like My Daddy-031.jpg Euphoria screenshot S1Ep2 Stuntin Like My Daddy-032.jpg Euphoria screenshot S1Ep2 Stuntin Like My Daddy-033.jpg Euphoria screenshot S1Ep2 Stuntin Like My Daddy-034.jpg Euphoria screenshot S1Ep2 Stuntin Like My Daddy-035.jpg Euphoria screenshot S1Ep2 Stuntin Like My Daddy-036.jpg Euphoria screenshot S1Ep2 Stuntin Like My Daddy-037.jpg Euphoria screenshot S1Ep2 Stuntin Like My Daddy-038.jpg Euphoria screenshot S1Ep2 Stuntin Like My Daddy-039.jpg Euphoria screenshot S1Ep2 Stuntin Like My Daddy-040.jpg Euphoria screenshot S1Ep2 Stuntin Like My Daddy-041.jpg Euphoria screenshot S1Ep2 Stuntin Like My Daddy-042.jpg Euphoria screenshot S1Ep2 Stuntin Like My Daddy-043.jpg Euphoria screenshot S1Ep2 Stuntin Like My Daddy-044.jpg Euphoria screenshot S1Ep2 Stuntin Like My Daddy-045.jpg Euphoria screenshot S1Ep2 Stuntin Like My Daddy-046.jpg Euphoria screenshot S1Ep2 Stuntin Like My Daddy-047.jpg Euphoria screenshot S1Ep2 Stuntin Like My Daddy-048.jpg Euphoria screenshot S1Ep2 Stuntin Like My Daddy-049.jpg Euphoria screenshot S1Ep2 Stuntin Like My Daddy-050.jpg Euphoria screenshot S1Ep2 Stuntin Like My Daddy-051.jpg Euphoria screenshot S1Ep2 Stuntin Like My Daddy-052.jpg Euphoria screenshot S1Ep2 Stuntin Like My Daddy-053.jpg Euphoria screenshot S1Ep2 Stuntin Like My Daddy-054.jpg Euphoria screenshot S1Ep2 Stuntin Like My Daddy-055.jpg Euphoria screenshot S1Ep2 Stuntin Like My Daddy-056.jpg Euphoria screenshot S1Ep2 Stuntin Like My Daddy-057.jpg Euphoria screenshot S1Ep2 Stuntin Like My Daddy-058.jpg Euphoria screenshot S1Ep2 Stuntin Like My Daddy-059.jpg Euphoria screenshot S1Ep2 Stuntin Like My Daddy-060.jpg Euphoria screenshot S1Ep2 Stuntin Like My Daddy-061.jpg See also References Category:Episodes Category:Episodes (Season 1)